


《Luv Song》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey
Summary: 谷蓝帝×姚弛纯车，初夜。是《Luv Letter》的后续。





	《Luv Song》

**Author's Note:**

> 谷蓝帝×姚弛  
> 纯车，初夜。是《Luv Letter》的后续。

今天是姚弛的18岁生日，正逢假日。

 

他刚起床就跑去浴室，敲了敲紧闭的浴室门。里面的水声停下了，门被往里拉开的时候，姚弛就冲进去抱住了还拿着毛巾擦脸的人。

 

他用脚把门关上，凑上去亲亲那人的脸颊，“哥哥早安。”

 

“嗯，早安。”

 

姚弛已经和谷蓝帝差不多高了，仍然耍赖似的依偎在他怀里，黏黏糊糊地跟他说，今天过后我就成年了。

 

姚弛和他，这两年来都在等这一天。这天他们过得暧昧又极富有暗示性，夜晚要发生的事情已经占据大脑，翻腾叫嚣着，彰显它的存在。

 

“妈妈！同学请我和哥哥去KTV唱歌，我们走了哦！晚上不回来了。”

 

姚弛套上一件长风衣，大大的衣服口袋里装着即将会用到的两样东西，他们的手在走出家门的那刻就紧紧缠绕在一起。

 

走到最近的一家宾馆只需要8分钟。谷蓝帝拿出两张身份证，前台看着姚弛身份证上的出生年月，又抬头看面前这个长着禁欲的脸的男人，若有所思地笑了。

 

薄薄的房卡被男人夹在两指之间。两年过去了，姚弛还是像小孩子一样活泼可爱，身旁这个人明明只大他两岁多却沉稳得不像话。他现在有点紧张了，和谷蓝帝互相擦着肩膀的时候脑海里都是搜刮来的动作片里面的场景。

 

“滴滴”，谷蓝帝把房卡插进卡座，通电后开了灯，转头去寻吻姚弛的唇。

 

彼此的吻技早已在不计其数的亲吻中修炼得如火纯青，深知舌头要怎样撩拨才能更快激起对方的反应。姚弛被从玄关吻到床上的时候已经硬了。他的唇舌有些疲乏，谷蓝帝松开他，浅浅密密的吻落在姚弛的下颚线。

 

“其实现在，也还没过十二点呢。”

 

姚弛调笑着说，他哥哥的动作果然停下了，压抑着膨胀的情欲坐在双人大床的另一边。他实在是不懂谷蓝帝的执着为的是哪番，可他就是为谷蓝帝的这一点一滴的做派和性格着迷，喜欢得要死。

 

不过做是现在就得做的。姚弛翻身过去跨坐在谷蓝帝的腿上，撒娇地舔他的脖颈。“哥哥……”他用最软最甜的语调叫着，凑过去贴着谷蓝帝时腰窝下陷塌出两个情欲的坑，“哥哥，我等不及了……我们开始吧，好不好？”

 

几番言语挑逗之后谷蓝帝红着眼把他压在身下。“这些话都谁教你的？”谷蓝帝埋进姚弛的颈窝里深呼吸，他似乎还特地喷了橘子味的香氛。

 

“我自学的，看到你就情不自禁地想说。——哥哥，操我，我等这天等了不止两年……”

 

谷蓝帝自诩毅力极强，此刻却是再也忍不住了，飞快地脱下姚弛的风衣。过于宽大的毛衣挂在身上，滑落一个肩头，谷蓝帝在那白皙上不受控地吮吸出一个个红痕。

 

白色、红色。谷蓝帝有些目眩，手却不停下地伸进这件粉色的毛衣里，一寸寸地抚摸着，滑过每块皮肤。“小弛……”他低低喃着，眼里盛满了情人间的浓情蜜意。

 

毛衣也被脱下来了，静电发出细微噼里啪啦声响。谷蓝帝俯下身，含住了右边的红缨，姚弛立马颤抖起来。

 

他从来没有舔过这个地方，因为每次都怕一发不可收拾，所以没敢跨过这条防线。那条曾经在他嘴里翻搅的舌头此时一遍一遍碾压过他的乳尖，过高的灼热温度把姚弛烧得面颊通红。——没想过是这么刺激的感觉。

 

“谷蓝帝……”他理智尚存地唤着，右手伸进谷蓝帝的发间。

 

哥哥的唇瓣像块烙铁般一路往下，绕着他的肚脐舔了一圈，解他的裤子，然后含了进去。

 

“哼……”姚弛开始急促地喘息起来。

 

口交倒不是第一次了。

 

姚弛还很清楚地记得，就是谷蓝帝收到心仪大学通知书的那天。父母请了很多亲戚来家里，一起吃一顿大餐祝贺一番。

 

饭前姚弛正在洗澡。谷蓝帝听到他在浴室喊自己，说是忘拿内裤了。敲敲门，打开后迎接他的是满室的玫瑰味水雾和穿着长衬衫的弟弟。

 

他被跌跌撞撞地拉进去，姚弛吻他，把硬挺的性器抵在他的裆部。“哥哥，帮我。”

 

让姚弛没想到的是，谷蓝帝把他抱到洗手台上坐着，附身含住了他的性器。“哈啊……哥哥……哥哥……”

 

他失神地喊着，撑着洗手台的手开始发软。他想告诉谷蓝帝，不干净，快停下，可他说不出口，因为这种感觉太美妙了。

 

爸爸妈妈还在客厅……

 

他刚想到这个事实，脚步声就近了。

 

“阿东，你洗完了吗？”

 

姚弛一激灵差点射出来，张嘴要回答却漏出一声娇喘。他吓得旋开身旁的水龙头，哗啦的水声遮掩下他终于敢开口。

 

“嗯……还、没有……”

 

“你哥去哪了？”

 

谷蓝帝埋在他腿间做了个深喉，姚弛终于控制不住地射出来。精液喷在谷蓝帝的唇上、脸上，他大口喘息着说：“不知道……”

 

开什么玩笑，他哥在哪？正给他口交呢，他能说么。

 

“好吧。那你洗快点，菜已经上了喔。”

 

姚弛挺起身去索要一个吻，粘糊糊的声响混着水龙头冲出的水声。

 

这两年里，除了用手指或是其他什么东西进入姚弛以外，他们什么都做过了。亲吻，口交，腿交，颜射，一样也不落下。

 

姚弛一边脑内一边颤抖着射在谷蓝帝嘴里，哽咽着揉谷蓝帝的头发，另一手去摸索床头的风衣，从口袋掏出一管润滑剂。

 

温热的食指把冰凉的膏体在姚弛穴口抹开。“要进去了。”姚弛本就紧张，听到这句话就不住地张合穴口，把谷蓝帝的食指完全吃进去时微微喘着气。

 

“唔……有点疼……”姚弛双腿大开无力地瘫在两侧，双手却抓紧身下的白床单。谷蓝帝三根手指慢慢地扩张进出着，淡粉色的穴口渐渐带出水来。

 

短暂的疼痛之后，姚弛舒服得哼哼。他哥哥的手指很长，但意外的并不是和他人一样瘦到骨节突出，在他体内按着内壁时舒服得不行。

 

姚弛用脚趾去蹭谷蓝帝的裆部，一块火热。他有一下没一下地碰着，又伸进谷蓝帝的衣服里挠着谷蓝帝的腰。身后的手指抽出来了，姚弛不满地嗯了一声。

 

谷蓝帝利落地脱下自己的裤子，火热的阴茎第一次抵在姚弛的穴口。“自学能力这么好？”

 

龟头缓缓顶开粉嫩的穴口，被开拓的痛感刺得姚弛忍不住开始挣扎，右脚被抓住，细细密密的吻落在小腿上。

 

长痛不如短痛。后穴被猛地填满的刹那姚弛尖叫出声，眼泪顺着眼尾流到被单上。他呜呜地哭，被开苞痛得他快死掉了一般，掌心都掐出了几个弯月牙。

 

谷蓝帝也并不好受。姚弛的后穴紧紧卡住他的性器，动弹不得。他耐心地等姚弛适应，慢慢地亲着姚弛的唇瓣。

 

直到姚弛抬起手，搂住谷蓝帝的脖子。这像是一个发令枪，谷蓝帝小心翼翼地问：“感觉还可以吗，小弛？”

 

“动吧……哼嗯……”

 

稍年长者开始抽送。他的动作缓慢而又坚定，一下下开拓着弟弟，湿热的内壁吸着他的阴茎，爽得他又涨了几分。

 

“唔……又变大了……”

 

姚弛巨细靡遗地描述着他的感觉，断断续续，纯情又不乏色情。被操的快感很快到达他的宫殿门口，他打开大门迎接这位贵宾。

 

动作越来越顺畅，谷蓝帝加快了抽插的速率，肉体撞击的羞耻声和黏腻水声胡乱混合，被顶到前列腺的酥爽让姚弛忍不住抬高呻吟的响度。

 

“哈啊……哥哥、唔，好棒，就是那里……啊……”

 

他胡言乱语着，凑上去亲谷蓝帝的嘴唇。

 

谷蓝帝压下身子，变调的呻吟告诉谷蓝帝他进得有多深。他扳过姚弛因为索吻而摆动的头，狠狠地吻了下去。

 

下身的速度快得惊人，润滑剂被炸出白色泡沫。姚弛受不了地哭起来，要挣脱谷蓝帝却被吻得更深。

 

“啊啊……慢点……求你，呜呜，好哥哥，求你啊——”

 

他早就二次勃起的性器被撞得前后摆动，铃口反复蹭着谷蓝帝穿在身上的衬衫，射出白色的精液。

 

姚弛感觉自己的前列腺快被操坏了。他讨好地叫着“哥哥”，到最后哑着嗓子叫身上的人“老公”。

 

谷蓝帝的呼吸变得沉重。他偏过头去舔玩着姚弛的耳垂，惩罚似的咬住：“这也是你自学的？”

 

姚弛根本没听清谷蓝帝在问什么，被操得七荤八素随便乱“嗯”一通，下一秒耳垂就被重重地吮吸。

 

“只许叫我一个人。”

 

几十下的顶弄之后谷蓝帝射在姚弛的深处，两人才后知后觉地想起来没用安全套。他们在床上稳了会儿气息，谷蓝帝把姚弛捞起来，抱到浴缸里清洗。

 

姚弛眯着眼睛看谷蓝帝，指尖挠了挠谷蓝帝的后颈。“谷蓝帝，你会娶我吗？”

 

“我真的很爱你。没有你的话，我会死的——”

 

谷蓝帝食指压在姚弛开合的唇瓣上，“不许说什么死。”他俯身拥抱他的天使，“我娶你。”

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
